Entryways provide the necessary ingress and egress from residential and commercial buildings. Entryway systems used in building construction generally include a pair of vertically extending door jambs and a head jamb that frame the entryway and receive at least one hinged door panel. An elongated threshold assembly is generally attached at its ends to the bottoms of the door jambs, and spans the bottom of the entryway. Many modern threshold assemblies include a threshold cap disposed with respect to the threshold assembly to underlie a closed door mounted in the entryway. In some instances, the threshold cap is manually adjustable (using, for example, lifting mechanisms) in a vertical direction to engage and form a seal with the bottom of the door panel or a flexible sweep attached thereto.
Manufacturers of entryway systems, and components thereof, continue to seek designs that provide a durable, weather-tight seal. The goal of these components is to function as a system to prevent the unwanted infiltration of air or water through the entryway when the door panels are closed. One known problem is that houses can settle after construction, thus compromising the weather sealing of the door panel due to movement of the mating components from their initial installed position. In the past, a homeowner could vertically adjust the threshold cap manually in order to correct this issue. Experience has shown, however, that homeowners rarely used the adjustment features of the prior art, and even more rarely made the type of adjustments that result in an optimal seal. Accordingly, a need continues to exist for an entryway system with components that improve the ability to seal out air and water along the bottom of the door panel even as the fit between a door panel and the threshold changes.